


better than a bargain bin

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Stiles treats Isaac for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 100-word challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 30
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	better than a bargain bin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wholesale
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626112898760065024/better-than-a-bargain-bin)

“What’s in here?” Isaac asked, carefully picking at the gift wrap.

“You can just tear into that, you know,” Stiles said instead of answering.

“And waste it when it could be reused?”

Stiles was never going to understand Isaac’s insistent frugality, but Valentine’s Day was not the day to bring it up again.

Isaac finally got to the box of chocolates hidden beneath the wrapping, and he stared at it in awe. “I don’t know this brand.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to get you some generic store brand for our first big day.”

Isaac teared up. Then he kissed him.


End file.
